


Wishing to forget

by Bayyvon



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's on her own now, and unknowingly makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing to forget

Thunder slams overhead, and it rattles the whole house, causing Sarah to sit up and loom around wildly. She tosses off her covers, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and cautiously tip toes over to the white trimmed window to peer out into the rain. There's a bright flash of light, and she watches as the lightening hits the large oak tree next door. She hopes it hits the car, and not the roof, since the Miller's had a new baby in the house.

"Scared of a little thunder?" She hears that voice. His voice. Same silky tone, same baritone quality, and it makes her shudder.

She turns slowly on her heels to face him. He's leaned against the wall on one arm, saving a crystal around on his free hand. He's in an outfit she remembers with alarming clarity. The ballroom outfit. Blue and white and gold filigree, and it makes her heart flutter. His mismatched eyes watch her, as if studying her.

"No, just hoping my neighbors are okay. Why are you here." Sarah asks, though she knows she won't get a straightforward answer.

"Many reasons." The Goblin King replies, eyes now transfixed on the clear orb perched on his fingertips.

"Have you always been this cryptic?" She rolls her green eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Jareth answers, watching with a growing interest.

"What're you looking at?" Sarah asks, trying to see as well.

"Strange...." He whispers, bringing the crystal closer to his face.

She dares ask, "What?" Knowing he probably won't answer her. At least not directly.

"This dream is knew...." He finally offers her the crystal, allowing her to see. "It belongs to you."

/She's being held in Jareth's arms as he whispers everything and nothing into her hair as she traces silent patterns along his bare chest and shoulder. She opens her soft green eyes at him, and he smiles down at her with affectionate blue and brown eyes. She shifts upwards, and-/

Sarah shrieks, dropping the crystal. She'd been having that same dream for days, unable to push it away, or make it stop. Jareth flicks his wrist, turning the orb into a peach and catching it with his usual grace. Sarah looks up in time to see him shut his eyes, and bite deeply into the fruit.

"Sweet....." He muses, "The best kind."

"W-Why.....Why are you here, Jareth?" Sarah asks again, her arms still crossed tightly along her chest.

"Because, Sarah," Jareth grins at her, all pointed teeth and half lidded eyes that watch her like a hawk. "I may not have power over you..." He begins, "But you have plenty of power over me."

She hears the seductive undertones in his voice, and backs up a few steps.

"I am here, Sarah," Jareth leans up, off the wall, tucking away the unfinished peach, closing the two paces worth of distance between them, his hands pulling Sarah's arms around his neck. "Because you wished to forget."

He leans in, and kisses her deeply. His lips are babe soft and his whole mouth tastes of peaches and she's overwhelmed with the fact that he smells like hot spices, and Sarah does forget. How to breathe, maybe, or function. But it works, sure enough. And she forgets.


End file.
